Verdi's Backstory
by FenrysTheWolf
Summary: Verdi is a wild T-rex being a T-rex! And this is how she comes to Havenfield. Warning, some small scenes of slight violence so it might not be for everyone. Also, I do not own any of these characters! They are all Shannon Messengers.


**A/N: Hi! So um this is my first story on here, so don't judge if it's horrible…. And I'm not really a normal story writer, cause I'm a bit crazy I guess? So this one will basically be about Verdi's background and how she got to Havenfield…. I'll write lots of Verdi stories because FLUFFY NEON DINOSAURS! Also there might be a bit of violence due to Verdi killing things? So if that's uncomfortable maybe just skip it :)**

Verdi let out a piercing roar. Why? For no reason, Verdi just liked to roar. She stood on the outskirts of a towering forest who's trees seemed to reach to the sky. Before her was a vast rocky desert like landscape. Her favorite spot to hunt. Even though all the other dinosaurs didn't like going there because of the lack of water.

In what seemed to be the middle of the rocky desert, there was a deep canyon, formed by the hidden river far below. The river ran all the way through the canyon before falling down a massive waterfall into what was basically Desert Dinotopia, otherwise known as a lake. Verdi made the long walk to the lake, where she stopped to take in her surroundings. It was blisteringly hot and even though her neon feathers helped keep the sun off of her, she was sweating. A nice bath in the lake would be nice.

Although last time she'd rolled around in a lake, it took her awhile to get back up due to her stupid short arms. As soon as Verdi walked into plain sight, the small family of parasaurs took off running. The cool water felt good compared to the heat. Carefully she flopped onto her back to do the most awkward roll in the water in history. It involved mostly flailing around.

Getting out was worst then she remembered. She couldn't quite roll herself onto her feet, and her useless arms were, well, useless. Eventually though she managed to stand up and wade out of the lake, dripping wet. She shook her feathery coat, sending water droplets everywhere.

Verdi was wet down to her skin. In normal conditions that would be miserable, but in the desert it was quite relaxing. Lifting her head, she sniffed the air a few times to see if there were any other animals around. She caught a whiff of a strange scent. It seemed like it belonged to a hell of a beast, though. Like her! At least, Verdi figured she was a 'hell of a beast'.

A loud roar, like hers, wrang out through the silence. Was it… Another T-rex? Moments later, a massive, neon blue T-rex stomped into view. Verdi quickly sized up her opponent, frustrated when she noticed it was considerably larger then her. Responding with her own roar, they each started to circle one another, sizing each other up. The stranger seemed tired of the circling, and turned in, charging at Verdi.

She met him head on, clamping her jaws around his throat. Her massive teeth sunk into his skin and he roared in agony before whipping his massive tail around and knocking her back a step. They each fought fiercely, each taking serious blows and bites. Verdi, however, won by ramming him to the ground and tearing open his side.

Though she was victorious, she was limping very badly. He'd taken a chunk out of her thigh and her neck was bleeding from various deep wounds. Weariness overcoming her, she slowly stumbled away from the lake.

For hours, maybe even a day, Verdi wandered aimlessly. She'd come to a lush forest, full of new scents. Although these scents hardly appealed to her when she was close to dying. Verdi's empty stomach ached, and her leg had gotten infected. It seemed as though a thousand tiny sharp teeth were eating away at her thigh. Verdi tripped over a fallen tree which she hadn't even noticed, landing with a hard thud.

 _Get up. You need to get up,_ Verdi thought to herself. She stumbled to a standing position, when she heard leaves crackling nearby. Quiet voices. What on earth? Verdi needed to get away, or eat them, either or. Her guess was that it was an elf or human. Elves were just annoying, and humans were dangerous. Once from a distance she'd seen several of them carrying strange long metal sticks, one of them had a made a loud sound and a deer nearby had fallen. Dead, just like that!

"I think it's over here. Edaline, wait here and I'll circle around. I'll make it come to you, so be ready," the first voice said. It was a deeper voice then the second.

"Okay. Be careful, we've only had a few T-rexes before, they aren't to be messed with," the second, gentle voice responded. Verdi didn't know what to make of their strange sounds, but with a final burst of energy, she charged away from the voices. It didn't last long, she was to weary, and before she knew it, a long lasso was flying through the air. The rope landed over top Verdi's head, tightening the moment it settled over her burly shoulders.

She let out a roar of defiance, tossing her head back. Neon feathers fell to the ground, looking as though something had shred a pillow. Whoever held the lasso was strong, and jerked the rope hard, pulling Verdi's feathery head to the ground. She now saw that it was an elf. Two elves. The second stepped behind her range of vision, launching herself onto Verdi's back with grace. Verdi tried swinging her tail to knock the second elf down, but she was already on top of Verdi's head.

Throwing her head up only made the first elf pull harder on the lasso to keep it down. The female elf snapped her fingers, conjuring up a small vial. She tipped it's contents into the t-rexes snarling mouth, and instantly everything went black.

Verdi awoke in a huge pasture enclosed with steel bars. Many animals that she'd seen and never seen roamed about in separate pastures. Where on earth was she? Remembering her wounds, Verdi turned her head to look at her thigh. Healed! How one earth was that possible? A small chunk of meat had been left out, which she happily gobbled up. Wherever her attackers had taken her, they'd taken away her freedom but she felt safe. Grumpy, but safe. Maybe it wouldn't quite be so bad after all.

 **A/N: So that's it! I kept it short and didn't bother adding chapters, still figuring out this website a bit. If anyone has any suggestions for my next story, with the actual elven characters or more animals, that'd be great! Also if you want to give feedback, try and keep it helpful instead of just pointing out everything I did wrong :) Thanks!**


End file.
